Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James is a new member of New Directions' and supposedly former member of New Direction's rival group,Vocal Adrenaline; where he was also the male lead singer. He is portrayed by Jonathan Groff. Biography Jesse is a senior at Carmel High and was the male lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline although he is now a member of New Directions. He is presumably seventeen to eighteen years of age. Season One In the fourteenth episode, Hell-O, Rachel meets Jesse for the first time while in the library and together they sing "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie on the piano. Rachel, who was still recovering from being rejected by Finn, is immediately star-struck and attracted to the senior boy, who has led Vocal Adrenaline to Regionals three years running. Jesse dismisses Rachel's performance of "Don't Rain on My Parade" as lacking emotional depth, but conceding that she has talent nonetheless. He then asks her to date, which she immediately agrees to, as he hopes/plans with Finn have fallen to the waste side. Finn however soon realizes that he wants to be with Rachel and apologizes but Rachel tells him to move on like she did. Jealous and worried, Finn tells Mr. Schuester about Jesse, who then goes to confront Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline about the relationship, where Will see Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline perform "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. Finn meanwhile informs the rest of the New Directions who also think that Jesse is using Rachel and if she doesn't break up with him, they will expel her from the group. Afraid of losing the two most important things to her right now, Rachel then goes to confront Jesse to see if he really loves her or if he's using her. He assures her that he does indeed care for her, and asks that she continue to see him. She agrees under the requirement that they keep their relationship secret. While they are kissing, Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, is watching them and nods at Jesse, implying that he really is using Rachel. As time passes, his relationship with Rachel seems to grow more intense. In "The Power of Madonna", he begins to pressure Rachel into having sex. When she refuses, he becomes upset and storms off, leaving behind the Care Bear that she got him. However, he later concedes that he was wrong for trying to force her, to which she then professes to be ready for Sex. On the night that they make the attempt however, Rachel backs down and claims that she can't be in a relationship with Jesse, for fear of hurting her teammates in the Glee group. Then in a shocking move, Jesse transfers to William McKinley High School. Apparently his parents are in India, and he's opted to quit Vocal Adrenaline and move in with his uncle, so as to be with Rachel. Mr. Shuester welcomes him into the group, which infuriates everyone, who deem him to be a spy and who feel that he will end up taking all the solos, which they already deal with from Finn and Rachel. Rachel however is pleased to have Jesse there, as that means that as a member of New Directions, she can have an open relationship with him. Finn later apologies to Rachel about his behavior, and Jesse, upon seeing this challenges Finn to a sing-off. Finn however instead welcomes Jesse to the group, saying he appreciates having another male lead to help him support the group, and invites Jesse to help with their new Madonna number, "Like a Prayer" in which Jesse sings back-ups. Personality Jesse seems to be the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. Intense, tactless and occassionally overly dramatic, he seems to be driven to musical success, and hopes to one day be a famous performer. His hardcore desires, has forced him to supposedly create an overly confident personal "Jesse St. James", which he behaves arrogant, dismissive and rude. He claims that this behavior is a facade, and that beneath that he's a good guy. He also seems to rush into thing, like Rachel does, such as a relationship with her in which both confess to be 'deeply in love'. Whether that is true however is called into question, by the fact that he is obviously manipulating Rachel Berry and their relationship so as to spy on New Directions for the Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting characters